Symphonia
Symphonia, the fighting style of rock and roll artists world wide and other various musicians. A style fitting those who dedicated their life to music and honed their skills to please others with their musical prowess, it is not a style for the masses, it is a style for those who dedicate themselves to the art of music and don't hold instruments as god-like entities that should never be harmed. Introduction Symphonia is a rather old style of fighting with blurry origins, it's often speculated that violin players first thought up the techniques but no real source can be known as of the present. The style doesn't focus on the aspect of fighting directly, and instead allows one to fight as a byproduct of their musical training, using the skills ones honed when practicing music to fight back with surprising efficiency. These skills are inherently physiological and do not encompass any hypnotic skills. As mentioned before Symphonia has no formal training outside of the continuous and never stopping musical training, with enough of it, Symphonia techniques can be used with little to no effort. Techniques and Paths Symphonia interestingly has 2 differing paths of techniques that should always be used when possible. One path focuses on the Artist and the other on the Instrument. Upon mastering these 2 paths one can then utilize the third hiden path, the Music Path. Masters of Symphonia are known as Maestros as anyone who can master Symphonia is skillful enough to be a literal Maestro, and anyone skillful enough to be a Maestro can and probably already uses Symphonia. ---- 'Artist Path' This path of Symphonia focuses on the artist and what skills he has honed over the years in playing an instrument. Because most musicians rely on hands to play their instruments a large focus of the techniques are on the hands and any biological tools the user uses to perform. However these last are user exclusive and still fall under the "Hands" category. ''Hands All Musicians over the years after years and even days of training tend to develop, strong muscles in their fingers and an amazing movement speed with them, as well as precision. This precision, speed and strength are crucial for all techniques, and are not to be taken lightly as the destructive power of a technique is directly proportional to the skill of the musician and it's physical strength. The parts of the hand that matter the most to the style of Symphonia are the fingers, the tip of the fingers and the wrist. A practitioner of Symphonia must have undergone a musical training long enough to have gained considerable endurance in the tip of the fingers in the form of calluses. These Calluses are absolutely necessary as all Hands skills focus their power through them. *'Capo: The most basic technique in all of Symphonia, it is simply a very powerful grip so as to crush and dent whatever is caught inside the user's hand. This technique is incredibly versatile, as it can be used to destroy small objects or to destroy small portions of bigger objects. Variations include using a pinch grip so as to have more precision and focused power. Some users of this attack have even destroyed small buildings by merely gripping a wall and crushing a side with such strength a shock wave traveled into the rest of the building destroying it. *Plectrum: A technique similar to a fusion of rankyaku and shigan, by flicking one's finger at the same of flicking one's wrist with the superhuman finger/wrist strength a strong yet small "bullet" of wind will be made, it carries little to no cutting force but considerable concussive force. Maestros can knock people off their feet with a single flick of their wrists and fingers. Ears Another focus of the Artist Path is the organ in which humans can hear music through, the '''Ears. The techniques that stem from the ears focus on mostly the rhythm of the opponent and the user, as well as the mastery over timing that grand musicians all have. Ear techniques also focus on hearing the space the user is in, as well as the enemy. *'Rhythm': Like the technique name implies it relies on rhythm, more specifically on the enemy's one. By focusing on the foot steps, heart beat and breath of an opponent the user is able to predict the enemy without the need for kenbunshoku and can in fact predict an entire battle based solely on how the enemy moves in their specific tempo. Maestros can tell even personality traits and technique preferences from a few minutes of listening. *'Interval': The user will quietly focus on the enemy and use their ears to pin point any vacillation in their battle rhythm, when such a opportunity arrives the user will then use the slight pause/error to counter or simply attack the enemy. ---- 'Instrument Path' The instrument part of Symphonia unlike the Artist path focuses on the musical instrument the user uses, whether it is the mouth or a physical instrument is irregardless as symphonia takes care of both types. However there is some discrimination in whether the instrument is physical and whether it's vocal, as the vocal techniques are all passive while the physical ones are powerfully destructive, however it should be noted that techniques do not account for instruments which are impossible big to use in actual combat, like a piano, it also does not account for any instrument which cannot be wielded with 2 hands at the very least. Instruments which require extra accessories but are portable are in fact usable as are all and any accessory. 'Physical Instrument' Because not every musician uses the exact same instrument, and various styles of the same instrument exist the techniques of this area are very very fluid and will constantly change and be remodeled to fit the users taste. *'Hammer on': It is a simple movement in which the user will use whatever instrument he has in his hand to hammer the enemy into the ground or whatever surface is near so as to compress them and do crazy ammounts of damage. Because of the heavy nature of some instruments and the fragility of others applying haki to this technique is what makes it do wonders. Hammer on can kill weaker foes when done by physical powerful users with adequate instruments. A super human maestro with an electric guitar could easily crack open a tank with a long and powerful swing with a haki coated guitar. *'Pull off': Much like the technique it is based off, it's a simple swing that changes direction, speed and power at an indeterminate point in time/space. It allows for powerful surprise attacks or simply a technique to counter an enemy with a stance/defense that only blocks a certain side/area. *'Vibrato': This technique requires both hands to pull off, and an inhuman level of precision and timing. The user must grab onto the instrument like how one would wield a dual handed sword but with the hands slightly more separated, then by contracting the muscles on both arms and the rest of the body in a precise and constant tempo the weapon will quickly oscillate, by keeping up with this movement the oscillating instrument will gain augmented striking power. It's a tricky technique to master but once mastered can be done with a single hand by maestros and a weak swing can turn stone to dust in a moments notice. ---- 'Music Path' This path of techniques is only accessible to those who have become maestros of the other 2, however even so those who can become maestros due to their unique personality never tend to use it, regardless of it's destructive power. The Music path relies on the destructive force of pressure waves, like how rokuogan uses shock waves. It consists of exactly a single technique, that can have various variations, few of which allow for more destruction then the original one. *'Orchestra': The user uses a series of carefully orchestrated and timed moves to move the air around them in a way that will allow for the biggest and most powerful pressure wave possible, it creates a vacuum of the area beyond the user and the target to minimize damage done to the surroundings. Then the user will simply play the most high pitched noise in the loudest volume possible so as to release an omnidirectional (depending on variation) attack that not only shatters, pulverizes and crushes anything in it's path cause of the pressure waves but also with high pitches can even slice evenly through solid structures at various points. It is incredibly lethal and destructive, but the user is at risk of hurting themselves. Those who attempt this technique will always be hurt until they do it at the very least a hundred times, only then will they be able to use it properly. Trivia * While Symphonia is a fighting style, it doesn't require your traditional training to be able to utilize. Category:Fighting Styles